1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope in which an insertion portion is pivotable relative to an operation portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, endoscopes including an insertion portion that can be inserted into a subject to observe the subject that cannot be directly viewed by an observer are proposed. Some of the endoscopes are provided with, for example, a rotation mechanism portion between the insertion portion and an operation portion, and a rotation operation handle of the rotation mechanism portion is rotated and operated to rotate the insertion portion.
More specifically, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-124632 discloses a configuration including a rotation operation handle that rotates integrally with an insertion portion, and the rotation operation handle can be twisted to rotate the insertion portion relative to an operation portion. In the conventional endoscope, a stopper mechanism that restricts a rotation angle of the insertion portion relative to the operation portion is provided on a rotation mechanism portion.